baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
SERQET
"What was that? Was that another way to say "Please put me in the dirt?" - SERQET Rash and hot headed SERQET Is the younger Half-Sister to NEITH. She appears in Chapter V, Part I: Blood stained sands. She remains an aloof anti-hero throughout the series, serving as an assistant to Cleopatra but never taking an unnecessary step. Personality "She is crude, Impulsive, angry, hot-headed but reliable, strong... unstoppable." - Cleopatra VII Philopator SERQET is incredibly hot headed and easilly goaded into conflicts. She is also obsessed with the finer things in life. She seems to be over protected of two things, her older sister and her aviators. She seems to get serious when her aviators are damaged or when she puts them on. In the heat of battle, if it is enjoyable to her she will go wild and attack like a mad beast. When not angry or in the heat of battle she remains quiet and avoids attracting attention, despite her exquisite look. When in this mindset she never talks unless spoken to out of some odd code. Appearance The left side of her hair has been shaven and partially growing back in already. The rest of her hair is put into a pony tail. SERQET almost never wears a shirt, she's usually seen in a black sports bra or a crop top. History Chapter V Part I: Blood Stained Sands Following the awakening of NEITH the power population of Egypt began dropping, this was however due to SERQET who was hunting all present powers in Egypt. When the Raptors attacked Drask and Steven in the desert SERQET was watching nearby, collecting information on the invading powers. She had decided that she hadn't had enough data on them and would return to study them again. Six days after the Raptor attack she had appeared in Cairo and stalked Josephine, Drask and Puppeteer. For a moment she had stalked them perfectly, avoiding Josephine's gaze. She was able to identify Josephine as the biggest threat rather easily, so she held her position until Josephine left. Once she had, she released the supression on her malice and killing intent causing Drask and puppeteer to feel her animosity towards them, she let them know that she was hunting them. However her hunt was ruined when Drask decided to attack The Puppeteer. SERQET saved the puppeteer by instinct. She had drugged Drask and then choked him out to prevent him from looking at her. After a moment she pulled one of his teeth out and added it to her bone tooth necklace. Once he woke up she was gone, she stood on a nearby rooftop blaming herself for the inability to kill them. The Code * It's the law of the jungle, We will live, they will die. * Do unto your prey all the amount of pain you have ever received. Abilities Unique Traits * Martial Artist -'' SERQET Has studied and mastered multiple fighting styles over the ages, she's eager to become the best warrior she could be. * ''Blood Analyst -'' SERQET has a unique relationship with blood and is able to track and relate it to other incidents where blood has been spilled. She can see where blood has been spilled before and tell how recent it was. * ''Espionage Expert -'' SERQET has training from hundreds upon thousands of missions and assassinations throughout the entire course of history. To her this is an art, an art in which she is master of. This allows her to mask her presence, hide her intent, and lie perfectly. Her skill with hiding is so great that even Josephine's Power sense didn't reveal her. * Contortionist - SERQET's nimble * Pain Tolerance - Skills * ''Empower -'' SERQET empowers herself based on how enraged she is. Her anger slowly pools over allowing her to move faster and grow stronger. At the max stack she blurs for a moment giving her access to a new skill called "The End Strike." ** ''The End Strike -'' Similar to Cleopatra's mirage. SERQET disappears in a blur, leaving the silent noise, a distortion like static. Then she re-appears striking someone several times. * ''Discord -'' Her power itself is toxic to other powers, constant exposure to her aura results in a sickness and fatigue. * ''"I'm Just That Good." - SERQET's signature move. She suppresses her identity completely, rendering herself completely invisible from those nearby by sight, hearing, or smell. Cambio * Curse of the Desert Sirens - First SERQET empowers NEITH. NEITH then makes a large amount of Locust out of the sand. Then SERQET empowers Cleopatra. Cleopatra summons a giant sand storm to mask the presence of the Locust and shred the opponent, the locust then act like a giant swarm of Piranhas. They'll bite and burrow into the skin of all of their enemies. Relationships Cleopatra - SERQET's adoptive mother, While NEITH was Cleopatra's favorite, SERQET was the one that fought for her affection, Her intent on being the perfect child. NEITH - Their relationship is perfect in every aspect. They will never turn against each other and will never be mad at each other. They rely on each other to survive and will easilly put themselves on the line for one another. ANUBIS - Ruby - SERQET's relationship with Ruby is very strained, Ruby dislikes the fact that SERQET is constantly seeking acceptance from Cleoptra. She also hates how SERQET twisted Stell's innocence by teaching her how to torture and murder. Tension is building between these two. Stell - SERQET has a special relationship with Stell. SERQET taught her the code and the proper way to hunt and kill as well as give her NEITH's raptor venom. The proper way to be a monster. Stell deviates from the code somewhat but still treats SERQET as the master, and SERQET treats her like a very special blade. Trivia * SERQET is the opposite of NEITH in almost every single way. The biggest difference is while NEITH dislikes killing and kills out of necessity SERQET kills for sport and trophies.